Su voz
by JustGabb
Summary: Quinn Fabray ha desaparecido, y la unica que puede ayudar a encontrarla es Rachel Berry, quien se deja guiar por la voz de ese ángel.


Este One-Shot va dedicado a Mili, una gran amiga y personita especial para mi, que le encanta ponerme en apuros-.- hoy tuvo un accidente y yo hubiera acabado con los tipos que estuvieron implicados en el choque, pero no me dejaron-.- como sea, esta historia es para ella, para subirte el animo.

_**Te quiero mucho Mili:3 **_

Esta historia cuenta con un final alternativo, que se subira mañana por la tarde. Sin más, Disfrútenla.

_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia, basada en la pelicula "Invisible"_

* * *

-**No mamá, tranquilízate… si, si, ya estoy por llegar a la casa** –una chica rubia hablaba por teléfono mientras caminaba por la oscura calle de Lima, Ohio –**No te preocupes, una noche sola no me hará daño… si mamá, te llamare en la mañana** –colgaba.

Unas cuadras más y estaría en la seguridad de su casa, en la mansión Fabray. Si, esa rubia que hablaba por teléfono era Lucy Quinn Fabray, la chica más popular y hermosa de todo Ohio, era la capitana de las porristas de la escuadran del Mckinley, la chica más amada y tal vez también la más odiada. Tenía todo lo que quería, y a quien quería también, eso mismo había ocasionado que tuviera uno que otro enemigo.

La noche había caído hace largo rato, se encontraba en casa de Santana, su mejor amiga, pasar la tarde con ella era la mejor opción a quedarse sola en su casa, pues su madre había ido a un viaje de negocios, dejándole completamente a su disposición la casa, pero esta vez solo quería relajarse.

La latina se ofrecido a llevarla, pero la rubia se negó rotundamente, no quería que su mejor amiga manejara sola de regreso. Además desea poder despejar su mente un poco, todo el asunto de su ruptura con Finn Hudson, el QB del equipo de futbol y su atracción por las chicas en uniforme de Cheerio.

Hace poco se había dado cuenta que le gustaba demasiado ver a sus compañeras de escuadra hacer las rutinas, y las cosas con el chico no iban del todo bien, por lo tanto termino la relación. Necesitaba tiempo para ella misma, para aclararse.

**ℓ_3 días después ℓ_**

-**Señora Fabray, lamentamos comunicarle que no hemos podido encontrar a su hija** –comunicaba el oficial de policía McCall –**Pero todo indica que fue asesinada, la sangre que se localizo en la vereda fue compatible con la de su hija, al igual que la ropa ensangrentada **–Judy rompía en un llanto desgarrador, mientras era abrazada por una desconsolada Santana –**Lo siento mucho** –se retiraba.

Hace tres días, Quinn no había avisado a Santana su llegada a casa, pues nunca se realizo, en medio de la noche la señorita Quinn Fabray había desaparecido, la razón. Nadie la sabe.

* * *

-_**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién es ella?**_–se escucho quedo.

-**¿Q-quien anda ahí? **–una chica morena se ponía en guardia.

-_**¿Quién eres tú? **_–otra vez esa voz que provenía de algún lugar.

-**Sal de donde quiera que estés y vete o llamare a la** policía –intentaba encontrar al intruso.

-_**Pero si estoy justo frente a ti**_ –se escuchaba perpleja la voz.

-**No juegues, aquí solo estoy yo ¿Quién eres?** –decía la chica morena.

-_**Soy Quinn Fabray, ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estoy? **_–cada vez se escuchaba más cerca la voz.

-**¡Oh dios! ¡Eres la chica desaparecida! **–pegaba un pequeño grito de asombro.

-_**¿Chica desaparecida? ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!?**_ –La rubia no sabía a lo que se refería -_**¿Quién eres tú? **_–volvía a cuestionar.

-**Rachel Berry, estas en mi habitación, y desapareciste hace 4 noches, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?** –se levantaba de la cama intentando seguir la voz.

La rubia estaba perpleja, volteo lentamente hacia un espejo que se encontraba en la habitación. No se vio, miro sus manos, pálidas, no sentía frio, no sentía calor, levanto la vista y logro ver muy cerca a la morena, sin pensarlo camino hasta ella cerró los ojos y nada. No choco. Simplemente la atravesó.

Rachel por su parte, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, después un ligero calor que se acumulo en su pecho, la respiración se le acelero y un olor delicioso a vainilla la invadió. Trago seco.

-_**¿Puedes verme?**_ –susurro Quinn.

-**No, no sé donde estas** –Rachel hablo quedo -**¿Estas muerta?** –por primera vez con miedo.

-_**N-no… no lo sé**_ –se le quebró la voz -_**¿Podrías decirme que me paso?**_ –apenas se escuchaba un susurro.

-**Dime donde estas, casi no te escucho** –la más pequeña regreso y se sentó en la cama.

-_**Estoy justo a tu lado**_ –ambas chicas miraban hacia enfrente.

-**Pues no se sabe mucho, solo que regresabas de casa de una de tus amigas** –la rubia comenzaba a recordar –**que no le avisaste que estabas en casa, y al día siguiente no le hablaste a tu madre** –hizo una pausa la morena –**la policía está buscando tu cuerpo, solo encontraron tu ropa en una vereda llena de sangre** –por instinto ambas voltearon el rostro.

Como si pudieran verse la una a la otra, Quinn a pesar de no sentir nada, temblaba. Recordaba la tarde que había pasado con Santana, la llamada de su madre y… se levanto de golpe, alguien la había seguido todo el camino.

Recordaba esa sensación de ser vigilada, recordaba cómo alguien le cubría el rostro con un pañuelo y después nada, ya no recordaba nada más, solo el despertar frente a esa chica de ojos marrones y labios perfectos.

-_**¿Por qué puedes escucharme?**_ –susurro frente a la morena.

-**La verdad, no lo sé** –hablo con sinceridad.

-_**¿Se sabe quien me hizo esto? **_–de repente su voz se tornaba dura.

-**No, ni siquiera han encontrado tu cuerpo** –sus ojos oscilaban por toda la habitación preguntándose donde se encontraba la chica rubia.

-_**¿Me ayudarías a encontrarlo? **_–Guardo silencio –_**algo me dice que aún estamos a tiempo**_ –se hinco frente a Rachel y coloco sus manos sobre las de la morena, aunque no las sintiera.

-**¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? **–Sintió de nuevo ese ligero calor en sus manos –**apenas conozco poco de ti.**

-_**Vamos a mi casa, te diré donde buscar para que me conozcas**_ –su voz sonaba delicada, con esperanza.

Sin perder tiempo, Rachel condujo hasta la mansión Fabray, aparco el auto justo enfrente. Quinn la esperaba a un lado de la entrada principal, le iba diciendo como entrar sin que la notaran. Al llegar al jardín trasero, la morena subió por un árbol hasta el balcón que daba a la habitación de la ojiverde. Con delicadeza y precaución entro.

Las luces estaban apagadas, solo una pequeña lámpara alumbraba todo el lugar. Una gran cama justo en medio de la habitación, un escritorio enfrente de este, un tocador a un costado, justo alado de la puerta, fotografías colgadas en la pared, un estante con decenas de libros, la puerta del armario y la que dirigía hacia el baño.

Rachel comenzó a observar todo, cada fotografía, a revisar entre los cajones, por cada duda que tenia lanzaba una pregunta al aire, esperando que Quinn le contestara y así era. La rubia recordaba grandes anécdotas, así mismo como peleas con una que otra tipa.

La noche paso en un suspiro, cuando quiso darse cuenta la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando ver a una desolada mujer mayor. Judy al percatarse de la presencia de Rachel en la habitación de su hija llamo de inmediato a la policía acusando a la morena de lo ocurrido a Quinn.

Sin saber como la morocha llego hasta su auto y manejo hacia la vereda donde habían encontrado la sangre de la rubia. Su pie le dolía, el haber brincado desde una altura considerable mientras bajaba por el árbol no había sido una gran idea.

La verja estaba clausurada. La policía no quería que nadie pasara por ese lugar, pero la morena necesitaba hacerlo, Quinn la seguía de cerca.

-**Aquí es donde se supone que encontraron toda la sangre que perdiste** –susurraba Rachel.

-_**¿Por qué no está mi cuerpo aquí? **_–hablo la rubia.

-**No lo sé, supongo que quien lo hizo sabia que aquí te encontrarían rápido** –pensaba un momento – **¿tienes alguna idea de quien quería verte muerta? **–intento no sonar tan dura.

-_**No, pero busca… aquí debe de haber alguna pista**_ –Quinn había localizado algo.

Cerca del punto exacto donde estaba la ropa llena de sangre, se encontraba una paquete de goma de mascar, específicamente, la goma de mascar favorita de Marley Rose.

-_**Por favor Rachel, busca, yo se que aquí encontraras una pista**_ –no sabía la razón, pero no podía decirle que Marley tenía que ver en su desaparición.

La morena buscaba, daba vueltas por todo el lugar, hasta que encontró la envoltura. Recordó como Quinn le había comentado que Marley prometió vengarse de ella por dejarla en vergüenza en el colegio.

No podía creerlo, era algo realmente absurdo, la chica le gustaba a la rubia. Tal vez no había sido la mejor manera para acercarse a ella, pero no la odia, era todo lo contrario.

-**Marley tiene que ver, ¿Cierto Quinn?** –pero esta no respondió.

De alguna manera mientras Rachel manejaba hasta el colegio para poder encontrarse con Marley, la rubia ya se encontraba detrás de la chica, analizándola, buscando algún indicio de culpa.

Después de unos minutos, la morena había llegado, busco por todos lados a la chica de ojos azules, hasta que la encontró en el salón del Glee Club.

-**Marley Rose** –hablo fuerte y claro Rachel mientras entraba al salón.

-**¿Quién eres tú? **–la voz le tembló. Quinn lo noto.

-**Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo** –se paro justo frente a ella.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? **–la chica estaba asustada. La ojiverde no entendía como esta chica pudo haberle hecho daño.

-**Quiero que me digas, ¿Qué hiciste la noche que Quinn Fabray desapareció?** –fue directa, sin apartarle la mirada.

-**E-estaba c-con mi fam-milia **–tartamudeo.

-**¿Segura?** –Entre cerró los ojos –**Porque esto indica otra cosa** –mostraba la envoltura de la goma de mascar.

-**E-eso no-o es m-mío **–le costaba hablar.

-**Marley solo quiero saber dónde está el cuerpo de Quinn** –su semblante cambio.

-**¡No se de que me hablas! **–grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-**¡Por dios! ¡Solo dime de una maldita vez! **–Grito desesperada de igual manera –**Sé que tú estuviste involucrada, yo solo quiero encontrar a Quinn, algo me dice que aun esta vivía…**

-**Está muerta** –la voz de la castaña la interrumpió –**la deje en la alcantarilla que está en lado oeste, la deje muerta** –salió corriendo del salón.

Rachel estaba en shock, jamás pensó que la chica le haría una confesión así, ella solo quería encontrar el cuerpo de Quinn y esperar que se recuperara, no sabía la razón, pero sentía una conexión especial con la rubia de ojos verdes que la miraba atónica.

El transcurso hacia el lugar fue rápido, la morocha manejaba lo más rápido que podía, no debía perder tiempo, la vida de Quinn cada vez pendía más de un delgado hilo. Bajo del auto y corrió hasta donde Marley le indico. Nada, solo sangre.

Rachel se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, se sentía estúpida por haber creído en lo que le había dicho la castaña. Nadie podía hacer una confesión así, sería realmente estúpido. Quinn la miraba desde atrás, su vista estaba perdida en toda la sangre que había en el lugar. Volvió a temblar.

Sin pensarlo, la morena se puso de pie y camino de nuevo hacia el auto, necesitaba encontrar a esa mentirosa y que le dijera la verdad. Manejo hasta el colegio de nuevo, sabía que era muy probable que no la encontrara en ese lugar pero debía hacerlo. Para su sorpresa la encontró debajo de las gradas.

A paso seguro y decidido camino hasta ella y la estrello contra la protección.

-**Dime donde está el cuerpo de Quinn** –le sujeto el cuello de su camisa –**de una jodida vez.**

-**Yo… yo lo deje en esa alcantarilla** –la voz le temblaba.

-**En ese lugar no está, ¡Dímelo de una puta vez!** –grito enfurecida.

-**Busca a Kitty, ella fue quien planeo todo, yo me involucre por error **–lloraba desesperada la castaña.

Así como llego Rachel se fue, no sin antes escuchar un grito de advertencia –**Ten cuidado, esta armada** –la morena siguió su camino.

Todo el día estuvo buscándola, pero no había rastro de vida de la rubia. Y Quinn no estaba para hablarle, o darle alguna pista.

La ojiverde se encontraba en casa de Marley, intentando impedir que esta cometiera una locura. La presión de todo lo sucedido había sucumbido a la castaña. No soportaba la culpa de haber sido participe de una atroz así. Quinn no merecía lo que le hicieron.

La ojiazul comenzó a tomar pastilla tras pastilla, sin pausa, sin espera, solo quería dejar de sentir toda la culpa que la carcomía por dentro. La rubia estaba desesperada, no quería que nada le pasara, aun después de todo, no le deseaba mal a nadie.

-_**¡Marley! ¡No lo hagas! **_–gritaba desesperada, pero era inútil, la castaña no la escuchaba.

Marley se recostó en su cama, la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, su pulso estaba disminuyendo notablemente, Quinn podía ver como la luz de sus ojos se iba apagando. Los padres de la chica entraron corriendo a la habitación, un mal presentimiento les hizo ir a buscarla.

Rachel manejaba en busca de alguna señal que la llevara hasta Kitty, después de horas la vio salir de un bar con un grupo de chicas. No parecían peligrosas, pero lo eran. La rubia se subió a su auto y comenzó su trayecto. La morena de cerca la seguía.

El camino guio hasta un acantilado cerca de la frontera norte. Kitty bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar casi al borde. Rachel le pisaba los talones.

-**Kitty** –hablo la morena.

-**Rachel **–contesto de igual modo -**¿A qué se debe esta grata sorpresa? **–se giro para encararla.

-**Sabes a lo que vengo, dime donde pusiste el cuerpo de Quinn **–fue directa.

-**Esa zorra merece morir** –grito llena de furia la rubia.

-**Eso no es decisión tuya **–la miraba fijo –**solo dime donde está**.

-**¡NO!** –Volvió a gritar –**Nadie podrá encontrarla dentro de unas horas y tu no podrás ayudarla, la corriente de la presa destrozara su cuerpo y nadie nunca mas sabrá algo de esa maldita** –comenzó a reír de forma espeluznante.

Ambas chicas se conocían de la escuela particular de artes mixtas y defensa personal. El padre de Kitty era el dueño, por lo tanto ella entrenaba, y Rachel tomo clases pues en su antigua escuela sufrió de maltrato y abuso en exceso. Pero nunca ponía en práctica lo que había aprendido.

-**¿Por qué Kitty? **–susurro la morena.

**-¡Porque ella tenía todo lo que yo quería! Marley la quería, yo no te como se miraban. Me quito mi lugar en la escuadra de porristas, me quito a mi novio, y ahora me quería quitar a Marley. No iba a permitirlo** –su mirada desprendía ira.

-**Esta no fue la solución **–Rachel hablaba tranquilamente.

-**Sí, bueno tal vez no lo fue, pero lo hecho, hecho esta** –se encogía de hombros –**Por cierto, tu no podrás decir mis razones después de esto. **

Disparo, dándole en un costado a la morena. Rachel cayó al suelo, el dolor que sentía era demasiado fuerte, no podía moverse, pero no podía rendirse ahora que ya sabía toda la verdad.

De su chaqueta saco un arma, apunto, las manos le temblaban y sin pensarlo jalo del gatillo, el cuerpo de Kitty cayó al suelo, el disparo había dado directo en el estomago.

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie, camino hasta su auto y marco un numero. Uno, dos tonos…

-**Estación de policía, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? **–se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-**Comuníqueme con el oficial McCall, es urgente **–tosió.

-**Oficial McCall, ¿Quién habla?** –la voz del hombre se escucho.

-**El cuerpo de Quinn Fabray se encuentra en la presa del estado **–volvía a toser –**vayan a buscarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde** –colgó.

Manejo hasta la presa, al llegar noto las patrullas y una ambulancia. Pero así como llego, se fue, no podían verla, aun creían que ella había sido la culpable de lo que le había pasado a Quinn.

Volvió a su auto, necesitaba alejarse del lugar. Condujo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que una patrulla le obligo a que se detuviera. Maldijo para sus adentros.

-**Buenas noches señorita, ¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera de su casa?** –pregunto el oficial.

-**Tuve que ir a comprar una medicina** –mintió.

Su mano izquierda se encontraba haciendo presión sobre la herida de bala que tenia. El policía la alumbro y pudo notar la sangre en su mano.

-**Señorita puede bajar del auto por favor** –fue amable.

Rachel no podía hacer eso, así que acelero, dejando atrás al oficial e iniciando una persecución para poder detenerla. No supo cuantos minutos estuvo manejando esquivando autos. Hasta que varias patrullas la acorralaron en una calle.

"_**Rachel**_" escucho como le susurraban, era Quinn. Necesitaba de ella una vez más. Sin dudarlo piso el acelerador a fondo y sin importar si chocaba contra las patrullas siguió su camino hasta el hospital en el que habían llevado a la rubia.

Al llegar vio a la madre de Quinn sentada sola a la espera de que su hija abriera los ojos, pero su pulso era muy bajo, no había muchas esperanzas.

-_**Rachel, necesito que entres y hables conmigo**_ –La rubia le susurraba.

-**Tu madre no me dejara entrar** –volteo el rostro por impulso. No la veía pero sabía que estaban frente a frente.

-_**Dile la verdad**_ –le aconsejo la rubia –**yo te diré que decirle.**

-**No me creerá **–hablaba mientras se acercaba a la señora Fabray.

-_**Hazlo**_ –susurro Quinn.

-**Señora Fabray, necesito entrar con Quinn **–le temblaba la voz.

Judy se puso de pie, camino hasta la morena para quedar frente a ella, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, esta le dio una cachetada.

-**Tú le hiciste esto a mi hija** –lloro.

-**Señora, yo escucho a Quinn **–las lágrimas también comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-**Eso no es verdad **–negaba la señora.

-_**Dile que me tienes aquí a lado**_ –susurro la rubia.

-**Está aquí a mi lado **–Judy la miro atónica.

-**Dice que después de que salí de la habitación de Quinn esa mañana usted se puso a leer una de las libretas que había dejado afuera, leyó sus verdaderos sentimientos y comenzó a llorar** –la voz de la morena se iba apagando.

Judy estaba sorprendida, no podía ser cierto que Rachel pudiera escuchar el alma de Quinn. Simplemente se hizo a un lado para que la morena entrara en la habitación.

Verla conectada a todos esos tubos fue más duro de lo que se pudo imaginar. El corazón se le encogió. Lentamente y con mucho dolor se fue quitando la chaqueta que tenia junto con la camisa, quedándose solo en una blusa de tirantes blanca, llena de sangre. Camino hasta la camilla y se acostó alado de la rubia.

-**Es mi turno de verte** –susurro sobre el cuello de la rubia.

Quinn comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintió el calor del cuerpo que tenia junto a ella, una extraña sensación se apodero de ella. Por fin podía hablar frente a frente con la mujer que la salvo.

-**Ahora me vez **–escucho el susurro de esa dulce voz.

-**Eres hermosa** –hizo una mueca de dolor, se quito su cadena y la puso en la mano de la rubia.

-**Quédate mi estrella, así podrás recordarme** –el dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable –**El mi casillero, tengo un regalo para mi hermano menor, por favor dáselo** –susurro, antes de cerrar los ojos.

-**Ojala te hubiera encontrado antes** –beso su frente y cerró los ojos también.

* * *

-**Es peligroso que estés aquí solo** –una voz asustaba al pequeño Lucas.

-**Mi hermana dijo que me traería a este lugar, pero ya no está** –bajaba su mirada intentando no llorar.

-**Sí, tu hermana ya no está, ella te amaba **–se le cortaba la voz.

Quinn Fabray había salido del hospital hace dos semanas, se había puesto en contacto con los padres de Rachel, conoció al pequeño Lucas y le entrego ese regalo del que hablaba la morena, una dije que tenía grabada una frase _**"Siempre estaré a tu lado"**_.

-**¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? **–se acerco al pequeño.

-**No, no lo saben **–miraba al cielo –**Quinn, extraño a Rachel.**

-**Yo también, Luc, yo también la extraño **–se abrazo al pequeño –**Ya se, que tal si le mandamos un mensaje con tu avión **–señalo al juguete del niño.

-**Si** –caminaron hasta el avión.

La rubia se agacho para poder escribir sobre el juguete _**"La verdad es que, te extraño mucho"**_. Miro al cielo, sabía que la morena la estaba observando.

* * *

Espero les guste. Acepto sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas o desctructivas:D

PD: Pronto actualizare _"Una Cruda Realidad"_ y los compensare por hacerlos esperar tanto. Mi mente ha estado loca.

Nos leemos en la proxima historia.

**~Gabriela Maruri**


End file.
